i date Sam
by Dazaris8theOwl
Summary: After thanksgiving Sam moves in with Carly, That mean Freddie sees her all the time what will become of this?SEDDIE ROCKS! May contain kissing and cibby.First ICarly fic. Words may get cut off or smushed together.
1. I do thanksgiving

_**My first iCarly fanfic…. I'm used to bloody stories but I will do my best *salutes*Okay the words get cut off sometimes. Oh and It starts at thanksgiving at the shay's place. Seddie!**__Carly was setting the table with forks, knives, and even some spoons. Spencer burst out of the bathroom all gussied up. "Hey Spence you got the Turkey in the oven yet?" Spencer glanced at his sister. "Let me check." Spencer opened the oven, and instantly got assaulted by a horrible smell. "Oh god I think the turkey farted."Carly finished setting the table and walked to the couch. "I'll take that as a yes." Carly turned the channels until she got to the Girly Cow show. Spencer grabbed some final things to place in the gleaming fat brown chicken. He placed it onto the metal platter in the middle of the table. Thirty minutes later we heard a knock and the geek and the ever so crazy protective mother arrived."Hello Carly, Spencer." Mrs. Benson said with a fake smile plastered on her face. After seeing that her disguise was saw through she made up a excuse to get away. "I'll go and clean the chicken." Her smile faded away almost instantly."Uh, I already did that!" Spencer yelled across the room. But it was in vain, once Mrs. Benson gets started resistance is futile. A few awkward minutes later everyone jumped up from banging on the door. "I'll get it." Announced Freddie. He power walked over to the wooden door and knew from the chicken smell it was the infamous Puckett. Great another thing to brighten my day after that stupid tick bath._ Freddie thought furiously. "Open the dang door!" Sam Yelled. Freddie opened the door and immediately got pushed out of the way."Turkey!" Sam nearly shrieked. Sam within a blink was seated by Carly. Freddie pulled him off the ground and walked towards his seat, still glaring at the Puckett he tried to strike up a conversation. "So Spencer what's your next sculpture?" With a little to much acting put into it, Even though he wanted to thought this over for a minute. " I was thinking about making a Giant book but that's impossible. So I would say, A huge fan. I'll make the fan and you can make the electrical wiring things."Mrs. Benson piped up, "My Freddie will NOT do something dangerous like messing with wires." Disapproval dripping from her words."Ok then." Spencer said awkwardly. Then a bright idea slapped his brain. " Hey I could get Socko to do it! Freddie you can supervise! Mrs. Benson is that reasonable?"Mrs. Benson Thought about it for a few moments. "Hmm, Could I watch him as well?" "Of course Mrs. Benson." Spencer then started to discuss what he would need to create his latest masterpiece. After eating their turkey and eating their dessert they started to depart except for Sam. "Hey Carly, can I talk to you?" Carly was surprised this must be important if she was _asking_ to talk to her. Carly raised an eyebrow and said; "Yes?" Sam Exhaled and started to speak with a fresh breath of oxygen. " I'm Moving to Ohio, I was wondering if I could move in."Carly yelled to Spencer; " Hey Spence, Can Sam move in?" Carly waited for Spencer's usually fast answer. "Well…. I guess…" Spencer sighed from the kitchen. He sure didn't sound squealed and hurried off to her old house to get things.**I hope you liked it. Please review, It's not going to **be Seddie right off. 


	2. I kiss romantically

**Second Chapter! I'm starting POV. Disclaimer: I don't own sponge bob or iCarly.**Sam's POV** 6:45 pm**I grabbed the last chicken wing from the fridge and ate it. I joined Carly and Spencer on the couch. Spencer turned to sponge bob. I raised an eyebrow towards Spencer. "I got an idea! A giant Sponge bob sculpture! I'll be at the grocery store!" Spencer grabbed his fat wallet and rushed out of the apartment Shouting something about fusing sponges. We heard a knock and Carly got up to get it. "Hi Freddie." The nub returned the favor and walked in."Hello, Square pants." I said in my usual tone towards the geek. He glared at me in his striped black and blue shirt and his camouflage cargo pants. "Oh no I'm shaking in my Steel toed boots." I said mockingly."Hello lady." Addressing Carly. "What about me nub." I said clearly annoyed."Well, I think you're a lady and I'm sure Carly is." Freddie said in his geeky voice.I threw a punch and he caught it, And the other one. "How did you get so strong?" I said amazed."Gym." He said slowly like I was dumb.Freddie's POV 7:00 PM Fifteen minutes after when she tried to punch me we were finishing up the web show. "And before we leave we would like to tell you that Spencer set fire to my clock and Freddie and Sam have to fix it!" Carly said cheerfully. We groaned simultaneously. "And…. Were off." I said. "Hey, Carly! Why did you do that?" I whispered to her."I know you like Sam so I thought I'd give you a push. And I need my clock fixed, I don't want to be late for school." She said with a gleam In her eye."Hmm….Well ok lets see if this works." I told her. "Bring us the clock." I said dramatically.Sam's POV 7:05Well Carly brought the clock and the nub and me got to work I fixed the frame and Freddie was crossing wires when he decided to talk to me, The outlaw Puckett, " So….Sam, How's Your mom?""Moving to Vegas." I said with no regret traceable in my voice. " Don't worry Nub I'm moving in with Charlotte here and if I moved you'd miss me to much."Freddie looked up from his purple and blue and red wires and I saw worriment so I said I was moving in with Carly. " Oh that's good…..Wouldn't want iCarly to stop." He chuckled I'm a Puckett so I knew when he was dropping his marbles that said; 'I like Sam.' I just hope I wasn't Dropping mine. "I would miss your nubness and there is a lot of Chiz going on in Seattle right now." And right on cue the T.V. in the studio chimed in. "_There has been multiple shootings and kidnaps as well as stabbings. Police are hot on the case."_ Said the female reporter."Wow." I know I was showing Freddie I liked him so I wish he would just tell me!"Hey, Sam?" He said nervously."Yes nub?" I replied."I like you." He said and blushed. He looked like he was going to die from embarrassment."I….Like you too." I said quietly equally embarrassed. And he did something I wish since last month he would do. He kissed me. I deepened it by grabbing his taller neck and hugging it. He grabbed my Waist and pulled me close. Wow I swear there were came up for air blushing. "lets go tell Carly were done." He said sheepishly.**Wow um…I'm not so good at kissing scenes but I try to get better. Review!**


	3. I get watched by a Camera

**I'm going to make this longer. Or at least try. **Freddie's POV 7:10After the kiss we Gave the clock to Carly and Went back to the studio. "Well Sam, are we dating or not, are we going public or not?" Sam gave this some thought for a few seconds. "We are dating, and let's keep this between the trio for a while. And give mama a kiss." Sam took a step closer to me and I did the same, Soon our chests were touching which gave shivers down my spine. I searched those eyes for any regret and saw nothing in the icy ocean eyes. I put my arms on her back and pulled her closer, If that's possible. Soon our lips met with fury, I felt my heat rise to my ears. I didn't want to break the embrace but humans need air so we came out still looking in each other's eyes. "I love you Princess Puckett." I said romantically.Sam's POV 7:10When I heard those words; 'I love you Princess Puckett.' I had to reply. "I love you too." And repeated the romantic kiss. Even more romantic. When we broke apart Freddie jumped back and nearly screamed my eyes fluttered open and turned around, Only to see Carly dropping her clock and breaking the electronic device we had just fixed."Sam! I knew you liked each other!" She squealed and hurried over to us to congratulate us. We started talking about…things when Freddie Plopped down into a beanbag seat. I could see he felt left out so I gently sat on his lap and reached up and started to twirl his brown hair. He looked at me with his Chocolate Brown eyes and I just melted. I kissed his lips then his cheek then his ear lobe then I nuzzled his neck. Carly surely felt like a squeaky third wheel so she slowly backed up and out of the studio. While still nuzzling him he brought his arms around me and just held me. Carly's POV 7:15When I left the Studio I was feeling Awkward. Sooo I Ran down to Spencer to see what he was doing. "Spencer what are you doing?" I said wide-eyed seeing a lot of metal and sponges I also saw Socko with wires. I walked down the stairs to See the Frame of a Giant Fan being Assembled."Making a sculpture!" Spencer said in a unusual cheerful mood. "Why are you so happy?" I said "They kissed." Spencer said simply.I raised an Eyebrow and Spencer looked guilty. "Who kissed?" I said practically told me to sit down. "I don't Want TO!TELL ME!" I grabbed Spencer by his collar and got in his face, I gave Him my Scary Death Finally cracked after threatened to take away his Girly Cow series and give them to Sam. "OK! After Jonah got that wedgie bungee thing I put a secret cam in your studio." I let go off him and he hit the metal frame off the fan. I pounced on him after realizing its still in there. "WHERE IS IT!" I shrieked in his and Freddie with their hands intertwined came rushing down the stairs, And then asked what happened. After I told them Sam rushed down and I Got to the side. Even Socko who never met Sam knew something was gonna happen, Something bad. Sam Brought him up with a hand and twisted his cheek until he Squealed on where it is. Sam's POV 7:17I Marched up to that Studio and walked to the car prop we have And I went to the sirens and personally ripped that black camera off those sirens. But in the process We have no sirens now. 6:34PM

It's Christmas, My first Christmas with Frednub. I went to the mall with Carly and got 4 things for him. I was saving the money for a 2000 dollar meat pack but Freddie is more important then meat. WAIT WHAT DID I JUST SAY? NOOOO! Well anyways we went to the Tech Store. I saw a memory stick and thought about it. Well I'll just make sure I might need it for him. We went to a aisle and found a mini computer put into a phone so we got that. I also found a Audio thing and a locket that has the texture of a computer chip. We rung up the items and got the price tag. "That will be 1870.59 please." I just looked at her and slowly got out the money I had and was soon walking back to Me and Carly's place.6:15 AMI woke up on the bed couch and remembered it was Christmas Day! I rushed off to tell Carly.Freddie's POV I awoke to my Mother gently shaking me awake. I got up gave her gift got dressed and zoomed to Carly's house. I looked at my Watch and saw it was 6:25. A very tired mean Spencer let me in. I was carrying 6 presents. Recently A reletive died and left me A LOT of money like billion dollars money. I handed Spencer a book with a bow on it."OMG! A Sculpture book!" Spencer rushed off to get everyone else their presents from him. Sam came down in her I love meat jammies I gave her 3 presents and hunted down Carly and tossed her a present and headed down. We showed everyone our new things. I got a few things but my favorites were when we got to Sam's I gave her kisses and hugs for Dinner I told Sam to come with me to the fire escape to watch the sunset. There was only one chair so she had to sit in my lap. After watching the sky turn to blue, red, orange, lavender, And black. After my legs goind numb we walked back and as we got to the door I kissed her. Intertwining our bodies we continued. Then my mother opened the door. Did I mention we were holding it back from my mom?**Cliffhanger! I think. Oh and a special thanks to Luna. I forgot her last 3 parts to her name, But she put a chapter alert on it. Wow That's my first alert so it means a lot. So, Really thank you. If someone reviews I give you my sincere thanks.**


	4. I move out and shop

**Sorry about the delay I had troubles with the keyboard and I'm working on a new story called, 'I spy.' Sam is a spy in it. Well anyways, I'm trying to make this better then my other stories, But a special thanks to all those people who reviewed. Also I'm taking note of Geekquality, thanks you for reviewing like 2-3 times. On with the story!Oh and in Chapter two I messed up and said Vegas instead of Ohio, but her mom decided to go to Vegas instead.**Freddie's mom looked shocked and closed the door, and then fifteen seconds later reopened the door expecting Sam to disappear. "Get away from my son you blond demon!" Sam jumped back grabbed her I pod and listened to Skater boy by Avril Lavigne. She walked into the Shay's place and closed the door with a slam. Freddie glared at his mom upset but what she did next made him furious! "Come on Freddie, lets go boil your lips."Later that night Freddie was packing up a suit case with many things, And he lingered on the picture of Sam he took on Christmas. He stroked the picture Sam's cheek and added that to the growing pile. He glanced up looking at his barren room. He sighed and walked out of his room, then he left a note on the island telling his mother he has moved out. He looked around for one last time and left the Place and soon found himself applying for a apartment in the lobby. He finally got his way after many minutes arguing if he was old enough with Lewbert. He walked into the elevator and Got to the 5th floor and walked to his new place. He turned the key in the lock and pushed, to find, to his amazement his new apartment. It had a small kitchen that merged with the small living room, there where 4 doors leading to different rooms, He explored the rooms. There were two 3 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. The bathroom was rather small. There was a master bedroom to his likings. He walked back into the living room, it was basic, a couch, a lamp on a table, and a small TV on another table. It was the old fashioned one with antennas sticking out of it. He plopped on the couch with a sigh, the couch sagged under his weight but was comfortable. After 30 minutes he went to bed. He turned the light off and pulled the covers to his chin and slept a dreamless sleep. He woke up in a cold sweat, this he didn't know why. He sat up turned on the light and jumped out of bed, he was not going to get any more bliss. He grabbed his watch and saw it was 5:30. Good thing it was Christmas break. He turned on the TV and got to the news. "…..And we have received a report of a Woman trying to kill herself because her 16-year old son moved out." Said the newsperson in a tone that you only find on the news. Oh no, thought Freddie. He jumped up and tossed his clothes on and ran to his mother's. He knocked on the door and saw his mother open the door. He sighed with relief. He locked his mother into a hug. He went in and sat on the all to familiar talked to his mother for awhile and went back to his apartment to nap on his couch. He Dreamt his mother killed herself because of him. He woke up to Knocking and sat up groggily and opened the beaten up door and got locked into a tackle like hug. He looked up at the beautiful face. "Sam?" He asked in a amazed voice."Yeah nub! Your mother told us where you moved to!" Freddie looked up from the floor on the word us. Spencer and Carly standing in his doorway."Well don't just stand there, Come in!" Freddie said. They walked in and Sat on the saggy yet comfortable couch. Sam got up and riffled through the cupboards and fridge. She turned to look at him. "You have no food!" She whined. Freddie chuckled, and Invited Sam to go shopping later on. Everyone jumped at the idea. Later Everyone climbed into the Freddie's 7 seated car.(Yes there is a car that has 7 seats. It's AWESOME! And its got a 'alley' to walk through to get to the back seats and middle seats.) Freddie at the wheel and Sam at his side. Carly behind Sam and Spencer behind Freddie, and Spencer was craning his neck to see the road. They stopped at Wal-Mart and looked at furniture and things. Freddie got a new TV and an Xbox and a few games for it as well as a clock and other things. They made they're way to Farm fresh to acquire Sat down on Freddie's couch after hours of shopping. Freddie was bouncing off the walls after a DUB edition of Monster. "Lets go to the gym or go fencing later!" He was babbling his thoughts out without thinking. They told him to shut up but he refused, Sam then got up and Kissed Freddie. He Shut up and pulled Sam closer. Carly Tensed at the kiss because after Freddie took the Taco truck for her she's wanted him. She wanted to pick up the couch and slam Sam down. (Wow that rhymed.) Instead she reached into her purse and grabbed a magazine. They sat down on the couch with Sam nuzzling Freddie's neck. Carly sighed, Got up and grabbed Sam's arm and pushed her out of the room much to Freddie's protest."What's your Chiz!" Sam glanced down then back up into Sam's eyes and said; "I-I like F-Freddie." Carly gasped and looked at her friend taken aback. **What will happen of this confession? Will they stay friends? But the real question is will Seddie stay together or will Creddie happen. If Creddie happens will Sam be driven into Spencer's arms? Will Spam happen? Review your thoughts! Flames accepted, If you Flame tell your reason! Please. Oh and you can submit your OC's in hope of being introduced to the story! Need description and name, and other critical things. ~Dazaris out! **


End file.
